


Resplendence

by Noremac



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Romance, why is it so hard to write things longer than 300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noremac/pseuds/Noremac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen isn't expecting to have fun when she goes to the first school dance of the year. Morgana Pendragon proves her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resplendence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neytah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/gifts).



> Neytah asked for Morgana/Gwen high school AU. So sorry it took so long I'm awful.

Gwen first sees her when she walks into the school gym. It's the first dance of the year, and she's not really looking forward to the awkward standing around that's sure to come. However, all of that is thrust from her mind when she sees Morgana- queen of the school and ward of Uther Pendragon, owner of Camelot Enterprises- dancing. She's in the middle of a circle of friends, swaying to the beat. Her dancing doesn't follow any discernible pattern, but it's the most beautiful thing Gwen has ever seen.  


She spends the next hour standing by the snack table and watching. She's so caught up in the music and movement that she doesn't notice Morgana stop dancing and start walking towards her.  


"Enjoying the dance?"  


"What?" she jumped. "I mean, yes. Well, I'm not actually dancing, but I'm enjoying watching you- I mean, well, everyone, but, well- sorry."  


Morgana laughed. "Do you want to dance?"  


"What? With you? I mean..."  


"C'mon."  


Before she knew what was happening, Gwen was in the center of the floor, hands on Morgana's shoulders, moving to the familiar melody of 'Stairway to Heaven.' Soon, their swaying had transformed into more complicated joint movement. They found themselves perfectly suited, and could predict the other's motion before it was made. For the next several minutes they moved in complete silence, so in tune with each other that the rest of the dance floor stopped to watch.  


When the song ended, they stumbled to a breathless halt, oblivious of their onlookers. After staring at each other for a few seconds, Morgana leaned close.  


"We should go out sometime," she whispered, right before closing the gap between them and kissing Gwen.


End file.
